Flash Sentry
Flash Sentry is a main supporting hero in My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak and also a titular hero in My Little Pony: Every Pony Hates Flash Sentry. He is the husband of Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong), the brother-in-law of Shining Armor (Andrew Francis), and also the son-in-law of Mr. Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle. He is voiced by Vincent Tong, who also voiced Doughnut Joe. Personality Flash Sentry has two goals in mind: Marrying Twilight Sparkle (which he successfully did) and seek out the the strongest warrior and challenged them to a fight then becoming the strongest warrior in Equestria. He is never satisfied at the opponents he defeated in battle. Aside for being hostile, bitter, and nasty, Flash Sentry is the kind of a Pegasus stallion who sticks to his words; he is not all show. He does have a moral side, despite of his nasty behavior. Being a knight, he fights with honor and kills his opponents with remorse and mercy. He is shown to believe that the true strength lies within a person, not from a weapon. Special alliance partners in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Spike *Fluttershy *Shining Armor *Pinkie Pie *Princess Cadence *Fancy Pants *Soarin' *Spitfire *Cheese Sandwich *Big Macintosh *Thunder Lane *Mr. Carrot Cake *Nurse Red Heart *Doctor Horse *Coco Pommel *Michelangelo *Donatello *Raphael *Leonardo *Karai/Miwa Hamoto *Splinter/Yoshi Hamato *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Surprise *Firefly *Starlight Glimmer *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Daring Do *Brae Burn My Little Pony: Tears to Magic Flash Sentry is seen slaughtering several human gangsters in a Ponyville and then arrives at the bridge where a man grabs a mare. Original ending: Flash Sentry runs up to the man and kills him in anger, freeing the helpless mare. Three more gangsters run up to Flash Sentry, and the camera focuses on the crescent moon as weapon strokes are heard in the background. When the camera pans down, the three gangsters falls dead on the ground as Flash Sentry goes to leave with pappenheimer rapier in his armor sash. As he walks away in disgust, he says "You guys better bring a whole armies if you guys want to kill me!" Alternate ending: Flash Sentry runs up to the man and mare, but is stopped by a surprise attack from Applejack who points her bayonet at his forehead. Flash Sentry ignores the man and mare, and now focuses on Applejack. She commands "That stolen sword is in your possession, and now it's time for you to hand it over". Disgusted, Flash Sentry replies by saying "If you want it that badly, then come and take it by force!" He then flies at her with an antique Chinese straight sword in his left hoof, as the scene pauses and fades to white. Quotes *I don't believe in any of this! (to Twilight Sparkle) And more importantly, I also don't believe in magic at all! Goodbye! *Is there no pony stronger around? *(to the Shredder) So, you're that ninja guy, huh? Let's go! *(to Fish Face) So, you're that fish guy, huh? Come and fight me like a man! *I have no business with you! *You're so pathetic! Your trick won't work on me! *(after defeating Rainbow Dash) And this is what you get for showing off, you stupid fool! Character relationships *Friend of Princess Cadence. *Hated by Princess Celestia (Nicole Oliver) for insulting her right in front of her former student Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Every Pony Hates Flash Sentry. *Hated by Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball), Rarity, Applejack, Shining Armor, Fluttershy (Andrea Libman), and Spike (Cathy Weseluck) in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. He shared a destinated battle with them in My Little Pony: Seven Assassins and My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. *Ex-boyfriend of Sunset Shimmer. *Husband of Twilight Sparkle. *Brother-in-law of Shining Armor. *Son-in-law of Mr. Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle. *Sought to destroy the Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson), Bebop, Rocksteady, Fish Face (Christian Lanz), Rahzar (Clancy Brown), Baxter Stockman (Phil LaMarr), and Tiger Claw in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic and My Little Pony: Seven Assassins. *Fought a non-conclusive battle with Tiger Claw (Eric Bauza) during the events of My Little Pony: Seven Assassins. Considers him to be his foremost rival and adversary in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. *Fought Karai (Kelly Hu) in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic during the English intro (non-canon). Trivia *Flash Sentry bosses in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic are Rarity, Firefly, Applejack, Bebop, Rocksteady, Ahuizolt, Princess Celestia, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Rahzar, Fish Face, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Gilda, Shining Armor, Trenderhoof, Thunder Lane, Surprise, Spitfire, Lightning Dust, the Shredder, Tiger Claw, Hun, Fong, Tsoi, Sid, Ho Chan, Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna, King Sombra, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Wind Rider, Dr. Caballeron, Daring Do, Svengallop, Spike, Fancy Pants, Mr. Carrot Cake, Brae Burn, Big Macintosh, Soarin', Thunder Lane, Starlight Glimmer, Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, Moon Dancer, Myles Standish, and Night Glider. Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Victims Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Scapegoat Category:Spear Users Category:Knights Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rivals Category:Friendly Rival Category:Good vs. Good Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Tv show heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Protagonists Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Dimwits Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Comic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Crimefighters Category:Crime stoppers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush Category:Anti-Hero Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Magnificient Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TMNT heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Envious Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Lustful Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Masked Heroes Category:Heartbroken Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Nurturer